


Riding the Bus (Driver)

by KylosSpacePrincess



Category: Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is Paterson, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Bus, Bus Sex, Calligraphy, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Dogs, Dominant Rey, Emo Ben Solo, Emo Kylo Ren, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, High Heels, It is now, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mild Kink, Netflix and Chill, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paterson - Freeform, Piggyback Rides, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Rich Ben Solo, SO MANY TAGS!!, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Surprise Kissing, Tacos, Tags Are Fun, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wine, ben needs approval, can you tell, cassian from rogue one makes an appearance, handssss, i really like tags, ill think of more lol, kinda slow burn but not quite, lonely Ben, rey's feet hurt, slow ish burn, the paterson au you didn't know you needed, theyll bang soon, um, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosSpacePrincess/pseuds/KylosSpacePrincess
Summary: Rey takes the bus to work everyday. She really needs a car.Ben is the new bus driver on her route and she is SMITTEN with him.  Little does she know he's a super awkward virgin...The paterson au you didn't know you needed lol





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kinda trash rn but you know we'll get somewhere

 

Rey huffed an irritated breath of sharply cold air. She wished she had a car.

If she had a car, she wouldn’t be walking five blocks to the bus stop to go four miles in the other direction to work. 

She finally reached the bus stop, hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket to combat the morning chill in the thick, foggy air.

Sometimes, she really missed the desert. Especially on days like this where the clouds covered the whole sky and she couldn’t see the sun. 

Rey looked around at the other people waiting for the bus. 

It was mostly the regulars, with a few random people mixed in here and there. There was the woman with the twins, the two men who she assumed were construction workers based on their daily outfits, and the group of chatty old ladies. 

Right on schedule, the bus pulled up to the curb. The folding doors swung open and passengers began filing in. 

When Rey reached the steps she looked up at the driver only to meet an unfamiliar face. Instead of their usual bus driver, a sassy older woman with big hair, a tall man sat in the driver’s seat. 

He looked to be about 30, with thick black hair that looked soft and intense but kind brown eyes. His lips, Rey noticed with a start, were full and plush. Those were the only gentle features about him. The rest of his face was all sharp angles and lines, accentuated with a big nose and almost comically large ears. He was handsome, but not in a conventional way. It intrigued Rey, for she had never seen anyone quite like him. 

She stepped up onto the bus and their eyes met. He offered her a slightly (yet somehow adorably) crooked smile which she returned before going to sit in her usual morning spot by the window.

The plastic seat beneath her was cold as Rey looked out the window at the remaining passengers as they waited to get on. Condensation blurred the glass from the cool temperature outside. 

Once everyone was on board, Rey look ahead of her to watch the new bus driver pull the levers and push the buttons required to start the bus. She’d never really payed attention to it before. But now, for some reason, watching his hands do all of it fascinated her. 

His eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror above him. She followed his gaze and their eyes met in the mirror. Even though it was only for a brief moment, Rey felt her face heat as she turned back to the window. There was no way in hell he was looking right at her by chance.

 

The rest of the ride when as normal, aside from the fact that every few seconds Rey would look at the mirror on the windshield to see if they might make eye contact again. The bus stopped at each stop that was between where they began and Rey’s work. When it finally reached her stop, Rey stood from her seat and grabbed her bag from the floor beside her. She swung it over her shoulder as she walked to the front of the bus. 

The man pushed a button and the doors swung open, cold air filling the bus once again. Rey paused for a moment when she reached the door. She turned around to the driver.

“What is your name?” Rey asked. She had never cared to learn the name of the old bus driver. 

He looked slightly taken aback at her addressing him. 

“Ben,” He said. His voice was thick and deep. Rey felt herself blush from the traitorous thought that entered her brain.

_ I wonder what else on him is thick and would go deep? _

Ignoring her horny inner self, Rey responded with, “I’ll see you later, Ben.” as she hopped off the bus. Because she would see him later, when she got off of work and got on the very same bus route to go home. And then she would see him the day after that. And the day after that. She just wasn’t sure she could make it that long.  

000000000000000000000000000000000

After work, Rey walked quicker than usual to the bus stop. It was entirely because of the New Jersey evening chill. 

Of course. 

That was all.

It certainly wasn’t because she was excited to see the new bus driver.

Of course not.

She waited, shivering, at the bus stop amidst a good number of other people. 

_ It must be coming soon if so many people are waiting. _

Anticipation jolted through her. 

After what seemed like far too long, the bus pulled up. Rey stood on her toes to look over the crowd of people to see who sat in the driver’s seat. 

Sure enough it was Ben. Her heart leapt in her chest. 

She hadn’t stopped thinking about him all day, but she wasn’t entirely sure why. 

Rey got nearer and nearer to the bus as the crowd shuffled on. 

In the back of her mind she began to worry if she’d have a place to sit or if all of the seats would be taken.

_ I can think of a place I’d like to sit. Right on his la- _

Rey flared her nostrils at her own thoughts. She needed to get herself under control. 

She reached the front of the bus and stepped on, unabashedly staring at Ben the whole time. She walked by him to find a seat, their eyes meeting yet again on her way by. Rey felt flustered,  _ again _ , as she took the only remaining seat in the back of the bus. She was the last one on, and once she sat down Ben pulled the levers and pushed the buttons and they were off. 

Once again, Rey couldn’t help but stare at him the whole time. Even though she was further back in the bus, she still tried to spot every detail of him that she could. 

The mole on the back of his neck. 

How big his arms were.

How big his  _ hands _ were. 

_ Oh my god those hands. _

She couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

They were enormous. Rey was sure they were twice the size of her own, if not more. 

That thought alone made her squirm in her seat. Those hands could probably do all sorts of wicked, delightful things.

Rey watched his hands slide along the giant steering wheel as they rounded a corner. Her face heated.

She tore her gaze away, trying to distract herself. She was being ridiculous. 

And a creep.

How long had it been since she’d had a good fuck?

She couldn’t remember, she’d been so busy with work the past few months.

Clearly, it had been long enough that she was at the point of fantasizing about a well built bus driver’s hands like a weirdo. 

After an eternity of trying  _ not  _ to look at him, the bus finally reached Rey’s stop. She looked around and realized she was the last person on board. 

Grabbing her bag, she walked with as much confidence as she could muster up to the front of he bus. 

Using all of her willpower, she walked right by him with not a glance and stepped off the bus.

“ _ Wait _ .”

That voice. That damn voice she’d been thinking about all day. 

Cursing herself, Rey turned around to face him. Her gaze immediately snapped to his throat as his adam’s apple bobbed.

“What’s your name?” Ben asked her, his voice tentative.

“Rey.” Her voice wobbled.

“Will I- Will you be here tomorrow?” He struggled to ask. Rey could see him blush a little.

_ Shit. He’s awkward and it’s adorable. _

Rey nodded and tried to appear confident. “Same time, same channel.” 

Ben smiled, a little. 

Rey turned back to the sidewalk, kicking herself internally for what she had just said. 

Her whole walk home, she couldn’t stop feeling embarrassed. Once again, her traitorous thoughts drifted into unwelcome territory. 

_ Same time, same channel? What the hell Rey? There’s no way he’s gonna fuck us now! _

Huffing in annoyance, Rey sped up her walking. It was super cold and she was hungry. She made it to her building and scaled the stairs to her apartment door. 

Once inside, she swiftly plopped herself down on her couch with a box of Cheez-its. 

As she scrolled through Netflix for something to watch, her thoughts continued to drift back to Ben.

For once in her life she was excited to get on the bus to work tomorrow. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns something new about Ben and they schedule a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS  
> I am floored by all of the comments and kudos!   
> You guys really do keep me going!   
> I love you all <3 <3

Rey  _ raced  _ to get ready the next morning. 

She put on makeup other than mascara. She couldn’t remember the last time she did that.

Filling in her eyebrows for the first time in months was a fun adventure, but not as fun as plucking them into submission the night before. She even went on a scavenger hunt around her bedroom for her one and only push up bra. 

To compliment her  _ raised _ chest, she put on a nicer blouse that showed a little cleavage. It was more than she normally wore to her job as a newspaper editor, but not enough to raise any eyebrows from her coworkers. They weren’t the ones whose attention she was hoping to grab anyway. 

Rey looked at her complete appearance once more in the mirror. 

All in all, she looked  _ pretty damn good _ . Sure, her eyebrows still hurt like hell and her feet were jammed into the only pair of heeled boots she had, but she looked good. Mature. Put together… with a little bit of risk shown in there with the cleavage. It was a good balance. 

...Even though she was pretty sure she bought those boots in the tenth grade. 

Rey grabbed her bag and moved to waltz right out of the door, feeling like a  _ queen _ .

And then she remembered it was 20 degrees outside. 

Flaring her nostrils, she threw on her coat and frowned when she saw how it almost covered her outfit entirely. 

Mood sufficiently spoiled, Rey began her walk through the cold to the bus stop. 

When she got there, she was the only one waiting. It was very unusual. 

A chilly wind picked up and tousled her hair around in her face. A great look, to be sure. One more thing to be irritated about.  

Rey pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

_ Oh. That’s why there’s no one else here. _

She was almost half an hour early without meaning to be.

But what was she supposed to do for that long? Stand out in the cold?

Rey looked around, huffing in annoyance. Her breath fanned out in front of her in the chilly air, wind still battering her face. 

Suddenly, she could hear tires on the pavement and brakes squeaking behind her. She whirled to see the bus, pulled up at it’s stop.

Her heart leaped in her chest. Through the window, she could see Ben sitting in the driver’s seat. He was doing something on his lap. Rey watched him, not really sure what else to do. She didn’t want to be a creep, but what else did she have to do? She couldn’t really leave, it would risk her missing the bus when it left. So she stood in the cold and she watched him.

Whatever he was doing, it required lots of concentration. His brow would furrow occasionally and it was strikingly adorable.

Lack of sleep, the distracting pain of her eyebrows, and pure curiosity got the better of her and Rey walked a little closer to the front of the bus. And then a little more when she wasn’t satisfied with what she could see.

And then she was standing right in front of the mostly glass doors. If he looked up even a bit he would look right at her. But she didn't care. 

Because now, Rey could see what he was doing. There was a notebook, of sorts, in his lap and he had what looked like a brush pen in his  _ very nice _ hands. With it, he was making slow, languid strokes on the paper. Rey couldn’t see what was on the paper, but she guessed he wasn’t drawing from the way he moved the pen. It looked like he was writing, but very slowly. Maybe calligraphy or something.

It was fascinating to watch, really. Each and every little move of the pen was calculated and precise and at the same time, it was smooth and slow. Rey had no idea how long she stood there watching him.

And then the pen stopped moving. 

Snapped from her trance, Rey looked up. 

Dark brown, wide eyes met her own. 

_ Shit. Way to get caught being creepy.  _

Ben fumbled with the supplies in his lap, throwing them into a bag at his feet, before pressing the button that opened the doors.

“Rey?” He asked. “Get in here, it’s cold as shit out there!”

Too embarrassed to do anything more than comply, Rey stepped onto the bus. She felt her nose and ears begin to defrost now that she was out of the chilly wind. 

“Rey,” Ben began again. Hearing her name from his lips for the second time that morning shook Rey from her embarrassment. 

“Sorry! That was probably super duper weird and I really shouldn’t just stare at people but it was so cool to watch you do that. I mean was that calligraphy or something? That’s what it looked like. It's just you’re really pretty- I-I mean that was really pretty not...not you. Not that you’re not pretty too, I-” The words just kept falling from her mouth. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

“Rey,” Ben said again, interrupting her rambling. “It’s okay. It um.. It is calligraphy, yeah.”

Up until that very moment, Rey would never have thought that  _ calligraphy _ of all things would increase her attraction to someone. But apparently, it did. 

It was weird and quirky and kind of adorable. Just like the rest of him. 

“Do-Do you- Is that something you teach yourself?” Rey stammered. She scolded her pounding pulse. It was annoying how flustered this guy made her. 

“No, actually. I took-  _ my mother enrolled me in  _ classes when I was a kid. I hated it then. But now, it’s...calming. Nice.” Ben answered. He ran a hand through his soft-looking hair. Rey wanted more than anything to touch it.

Restraining herself from doing just that, Rey removed her eyes from it. “That’s pretty c-” She was interrupted by a sharp knock on the glass door behind her. Rey whirled to see an angry looking woman with very thick eyebrows knocking on the door. Behind her, a crowd of people stood in the part line-part mob that Rey waited in every morning to get on the bus. 

“Guess it’s time to go,” Ben said, huffing a small laugh. 

“Looks like it,” Rey smiled. Ben pressed the button to open the doors and Rey went to her usual morning seat. She watched as dozens of people piled on the bus. 

She was happy with how her conversation with Ben went. She wanted more, of course, but it wasn’t too awkward and she learned some things about him. She considered it an accomplishment. If only that damn woman hadn’t interrupted. 

Everyone was on board that had been waiting and Ben was about to push the button to close the doors when a short and round older woman appeared in the doorway and clambered onto the bus. She made her way down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. Rey noticed that she hadn’t found one yet and craned her neck to look all the way around her. All of the seats were taken. 

Rey sprung up from her seat and grabbed her bag off of the floor. “Here,” She said to the woman. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” The woman smiled. She sat down in the seat with a relieved sigh. 

Rey looked forward and met Ben’s eye in the rearview mirror. She could see him smile as he pushed the button to close the door and started the bus. 

Rey grabbed onto the handrail above her and stood the whole way to work. 

Her feet ached from standing so long in those terrible shoes, but what else was she supposed to do? She couldn’t let the poor woman stand. Rey didn’t mind standing one bit if it meant that lady could sit down. 

What she did mind was the dozen or so healthy looking young men and woman sitting around her that could have also gotten up. But no one looked like they even considered it. 

That alone irritated Rey all day long as she sat at her desk. The only thing that kept her going through work was the knowledge that she would see Ben again on the way home. 

She wanted to have a conversation with him again. She wanted to  _ really _ talk to him. Because for some reason, Ben was different than anyone she’d been interested in before. She wanted more. 

At the end of the day, Rey ’s feet really hurt. Those damn, damn shoes. A sharp pain shot it’s way up her leg every time she took a step. 10 minutes of painful walking from work got her to the bus stop. Her mood lightened, though, when a couple of minutes after she arrived the bus pulled up and she saw Ben in the driver’s seat. 

Everyone filed onto the bus in their typical slow manner, taking their dear sweet time. Meanwhile, Rey was bouncing on her heels. She had something she wanted to ask Ben.

Finally, Rey reached the door. She stepped on the bus and her and Ben’s eyes met. He smiled. 

Rey felt her heart rate double. His damn smile. 

Rey stepped closer to him so that she was out of the doorway and people could keep getting on behind her. 

“So, um, Ben,” Rey tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her palms were sweaty. 

_ Come on, Rey. You practiced this all day long.  _

“I was wondering… Do you- Do you want to go on a date with me?” Rey could hear her blood pounding in her ears. There was no reason for that to be so difficult, but it was. She just really cared about what his answer would be. 

His face blushed. “Sure! Sure! Yes! Oh...that was too much, wasn’t it?” 

Rey felt her own face flush. He was being awkward again and he was embarrassing himself and for some unknown reason, it made him  _ more  _ attractive to her. 

“When do you get off of work?” Rey asked. 

“About an hour,” Ben answered. He ran his hand through his hair. He did that a lot. 

_ I wish we were the one who got to do that! _

“I have one more stop after yours and then I have to return the bus. But then after that, I’m free.” He continued. 

“Oh, okay. Great!” Rey said. Ben looked at her expectantly. 

_ Right, we’re the ones initiating this.  _

She didn’t really think this part through. “Do you like tacos?” She blurted out. 

Ben nodded. 

“There’s a really good taco place by my house. We could go tonight if you want.” Rey finished. She waited on baited breath for his response.

“Sounds perfect,” Ben said. “You can just stay on the bus if you want. Like when I go to drop it off. And then we can go to the taco place together.” He looked nervous. 

“Perfect,” Rey said. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my NSFW tumblr and my new twitter!
> 
> <3 <3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on their first date!  
> *squeals*  
> Ben meets someone that means a lot to Rey and they learn some new things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a hot minute!  
> I have missed you all!  
> I promise you I will update regularly.... sometime.  
> But for now, here you go!  
> Enjoy <3<3

 

Rey’s feet hurt.

As the day went on, the pain in her ankles continued to worsen. At the moment, though, she had a good distraction from it, Ben.

Watching Ben go through his usual evening routine was...strange.

Everything was very, very bland. And boring. And he did it all without even really thinking. 

Rey wondered how many times he had done it. 

How many times he drove to the last stops on his route, took the bus back to the garage-thing, and how many times he walked down this very sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he was now.

It seemed like a  _ very _ practiced routine.

The only difference was, this time Rey was with him.

And they were talking. Which, Rey had gathered, he didn’t do much either. He was rather awkward.

In their time on the bus, Rey found out that he lived alone in a small house with his dog, Chewie. 

Aside from his awkwardness, Rey found it shockingly easy to talk to Ben. It was all they had done as they walked from the bus garage. 

The two rounded a corner, pain shooting up Rey’s ankles with every step,  _ damn shoes _ , and their destination came into view. The bright red building stood out against the rest of the bland street, neon sign blinding anyone who dared look too closely. 

“Maz’s Takodana Tacos?” Ben read the sign aloud. 

“The best tacos in town.” Rey beamed at him.

“What is a Takodana?” Ben questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not a what, it’s a place. It’s where she grew up.” Rey explained.

“Where who grew up?”

“You’ll see,” Rey smirked. She grabbed Ben’s  _ very large _ hand and lead him through the door. 

Rey felt her body jolt a bit at the sensation of his rough skin against her own. She realized that she had never actually touched him, and how much of a waste that had been. His long fingers wrapped around her own sent fire down her spine. 

The sound of people happily talking and eating filled Rey’s ears the second she stepped in. Banners and colorful cloth hung from every surface and the walls were painted the same vibrant red as the outside. Most of the tables had poufs and couches instead of chairs. The whole room was a mess of colors and patterns and it made Rey inexplicably happy every time she stepped foot inside. 

“Oh!” Rey whirled to Ben. “I forgot to tell you. Don’t stare.” She warned.

“At what?” 

“Any of it,” Rey replied as craned her neck to scan the restaurant. Her eyes roamed table after table until she finally saw her. As if the woman could sense her stare, big round eyes snapped up to meet Rey’s. 

“Rey Kenobi!” Maz shouted across the restaurant. Some people looked up from their conversations but nobody paid much heed to the outburst. Anyone who had been there more than once knew that was just what Maz did. To everyone.

The short woman weaved her way through her crowded restaurant until she reached Rey and Ben at the door. 

“Rey!  It’s been a while. How are you holding up?” Maz smiled broadly up at her. 

Rey sighed. “I know it has. I’m okay. I’ve just been super busy with work.” Rey replied with a frown. She really did miss coming here more often.

“Clearly not too busy to  _ get busy _ !” Maz grinned like a child as she turned to face Ben. Rey’s face heated from her comment. “Who is  _ this... _ ” Maz paused as she craned her neck to get a head-to-toe look at Ben. “...Tall, sexy, piece of-”

“This is Ben Solo.” Rey interrupted. She looked to him to gauge his reaction to Maz’s words. His face had turned red. It was cute seeing him embarrassed.

Rey could also see him restraining himself from staring, just like she had instructed. It was hard not to, Rey could admit. Maz was just around 4 feet tall and was currently dressed in a mess of brightly colored fabrics wrapped around her body to form some sort of dress. She wore her usual circular glasses that made her eyes look four times bigger than they actually were.

Maz studied Ben with those enlarged eyes. “You sure know how to pick them good, Rey.” Maz looked Ben up and down once more before grabbing the two of them menus off of the hostess stand. 

She sat them at a small table by the front windows with two colorful poufs instead of chairs. 

She sighed in relief when she sat down, the pain in her feet lessening greatly. She looked up at Ben, who was very intently taking in his surroundings. 

Suddenly, Rey felt herself getting nervous.

Did she pick the right place? Was Maz too much? 

Finally, Ben spoke. “I’ve never been somewhere like this before.” He said softly. His eyes were wide as he took it all in. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Rey asked tentatively.

“It’s...great.” Ben smiled. That crooked, adorable smile.

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Rey beamed. Why has she worried?

“Maz was...interesting,” Ben said, as if at a loss for any other word to use. 

Rey snorted. “Always is. Never a dull moment around her.” 

“Seems like it.” Ben smiled again. “How did you find this place?”

“Maz also owns my apartment building,” Rey explained. “She was the first person I met when I moved here. I think she saw that I was struggling and gave me a lowered rent. Ever since she’s been like family. She’s funny like that, she always knows just what’s going on with people and what they need. She says it has something to do with their eyes.”

Ben nodded, clearly thinking over what Rey had said. “What do you think she thinks of me?”

“We’ll have to wait and find out. But based on her comments a minute ago, it seems like she agrees with me.” 

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you think I'm tall and sexy?" He asked, his voice a low, rolling rumble. 

Rey's face heated. She liked this more forward side of Ben she was discovering. She liked that voice too.

"Maybe," She said as she brought her menu up to cover her face. She didn't need to read it, she'd been ordering the same thing for years. But, she did need it to cover her blushing face when she said her next thought. "Maybe I think that and a whole bunch of other things, too. Things that I can't say right now because there are children in this room."

Rey peaked her eyes over the menu to see Ben's reaction.

His face had turned bright red.

 

0000000000000000000

 

They spent the majority of their dinner talking. And eating, of course. 

In the time that Rey hadn’t been there, Maz hadn’t lost her touch. Those were still the best damn tacos Rey had ever tasted. 

But, she found herself enjoying Ben’s company more than the delicious food. 

As they ate he told her stories of his rather extravagant childhood. His mother was, and still was, a politician in New York, where he grew up. 

His father was a movie star and was always out of the house doing who knew what. That particular piece of information came as a surprise to Rey. When Ben mentioned that he got most of his fame from his work in Rey’s favorite film franchise, Rey couldn’t contain her excitement.

“You’re father is Han Solo?” She exclaimed, her taco falling from her hands in her excitement. “Dude! Space Fights was my favorite movie series when I was a kid! That’s unbelievable!” 

Ben, she quickly learned, did not share the same enthusiasm for his father. As it turns out, he was never around to help raise Ben. And since his mother was also always busy, he was looked after mostly by nannies his whole life. That lead to him being quite the trouble child in high school and earning a reputation he didn’t want to have.

“But why move to  _ Paterson _ ?” Rey asked. “New York seems so much more...interesting.”

“I think that’s why,” Ben answered. “I wanted to get away from the shadow of my mother and father. I wanted to get away from my reputation.”

“Yeah, but… a bus driver?” Rey asked cautiously. “Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing  _ wrong  _ with being a bus driver, but don’t you miss being rich?”

There was a long pause. 

_ Shit, Rey, you really fucked this one up. Why did you ask him that? _

“I don’t miss being rich,” Ben replied slowly. “I moved here to get away from all of that. The unpredictability. The craziness of having famous parents. The stigma that came with it. I wanted to live my own life. A simple one.”

Rey nodded, picking up her discarded taco and taking another bite.

“What about you?” Ben asked. “Where did you grow up?”

“London,” Rey replied. “I was put up for adoption as a baby and grew up in the foster system. When I turned 18, I had saved enough money to get a one-way plane ticket to somewhere cheap in the US. And here I am.”

“So, you never knew your parents?” Ben asked.

“Nope. My whole life I’ve had to fight for what is mine. Nothing has ever been given to me.” Rey shrugged.

_ Which is why I still don’t understand why you would give up being rich. _

“Rey, I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Ben said softly. 

“You don’t need to be sorry. It’s not your fault.”

_ He really is the sweetest. _

They spent the rest of dinner talking, learning facts about each other’s lives. 

Along with calligraphy, Rey learned, Ben really liked his job.

“I get to see all of these people,” He explained. “I get to learn all of these things from so many vastly different people, it’s fascinating. I see and hear so much while I drive, it’s really cool. People say a lot when they think no one is listening.”

Rey understood, but she didn’t necessarily agree. Being a bus driver sounded like a really boring job. But, she liked that. She liked Ben because she kept learning all of these things about him that were so different from her own opinions. They got along so well despite having all of these differences. It was refreshing. 

With lots of protest from Rey, Ben paid for their meal. As they left the restaurant, Rey bid goodbye to Maz.

“Come back soon, okay?” Maz said as she hugged Rey. “And bring _him_ back too. He’s very easy on the eyes.” She continued with a wink.

“Will do.” Rey laughed. 

They stepped outside into the chilly night and Rey became all too aware of her shoes once more. Being on her feet again was not a fun experience.

“Rey,” Ben turned to her, his breath fanning out in front of him in the cold air. “Do you want to- I- I mean-” His face was red once more and he was looking down at his shoes as he talked. “Doyouwanttomaybegotomyhouseforadrinkorsomething?” He blurted out. 

Rey’s heart warmed. This man was just too adorable sometimes. 

“Sure. That sounds great,” Rey smiled. She could see the relief wash over him at her words.

“Okay, Great. Um, it’s three blocks that way,” He gestured down the street. “If you don’t mind walking. I usually walk everywhere.”

_ Shit.  _

Rey’s feet were killing her. But she  _ really  _ liked Ben. Like a lot. More than she ought to on the first date. 

She could suck it up and walk three blocks, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, they really do keep me going sometimes.  
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr if you want! I post art stuff and star wars nonsense.  
> I love you all! <3<3


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES YOU ALL WERE CORRECT IN YOUR PREDICTIONS
> 
> HEHE

_ _

_ Why did I agree to this? _

Rey winced with every step. Searing pain shot up Rey’s calves with every step. They were true torture at it’s finest. 

High heels. 

Along with the pain, Rey struggled to keep up with Ben’s long-legged strides as he strolled down the sidewalk beside her. Having to take her steps double-time meant double the pain. 

“Bloody shoes,” She cursed to herself, too quiet for Ben to hear. 

Ben seemed oblivious to her discomfort, wrapped up in his own issue. 

He was walking faster than his normal pace, his eyes staring straight ahead.  Clearly, something was bothering him. 

From Rey’s observation so far, Ben was usually the quiet type. But this, this was different. He was being much quieter than he had been all night. 

“Ben,” Rey said, stopping suddenly. “What’s wrong?”

Ben whirled around to face her. “Wrong? N-nothing’s wrong.” He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. “What- What makes you say that?”

“You just seem… off.” Rey said, wincing a little as she did. She thought the pain of walking was bad, but standing still was much worse. 

“ _ I’m _ off? Rey,” Ben stepped closer, his dark eye’s meeting Rey’s. “You think I can’t hear you cursing under your breath with every step? Those shoes are clearly killing you.”

Rey opened her mouth to object, but before she could Ben started again. 

“Why didn’t you just say so? We could’ve taken a taxi, or gone to your place. I wouldn’t have minded.” He continued. 

Rey kept her eyes to the ground. “It’s because… because I really like you, Ben. And I didn’t want to, I don’t know, inconvenience you. Or something. You seemed to really want to go back to your place, so I just went with it.”

“Rey, we could go walk through fire and I would still enjoy it because I would be doing it with you. I don’t care where we go, or what we do. I just want to be around you.” Rey lifted her eyes to meet Ben’s once more.  She could tell he meant it.

“I… Ben, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you.”

“Of course. I meant every word. Do you still want to go to my house?”

“Yes!” Rey almost shouted. 

_ Too much _ . 

She cleared her throat. “Yes. I would love to. But I don’t know if I’ll make it.” She gestured toward her aching feet.

“I can fix that,” Ben said. “Take off your shoes.”

Liking this new, more commanding side of Ben, Rey obliged. She sighed as her bare soles made contact with the cool cement. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was gross to be barefoot on the dirty sidewalk, but the overpowering relief of her feet resting on a flat surface blocked it out. 

“I can’t exactly walk like this, either you know,” Rey smirked. “We’ve still got a ways to go.”

“I know,” Ben said as he crouched down, his back facing Rey. “Hop on.”

Rey was slightly taken aback. 

“You want me to…” She questioned. 

“Yes.”

“O-okay.” Rey stuttered as the swung her legs over Ben’s back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crossing them in front of her while clutching her cursed heels in her hands.

She could feel the pure muscle of him shift beneath her as he stood. 

Those damned, big hands that Rey couldn’t stop thinking about secured themselves under Rey’s thighs to hold her up. 

Rey couldn’t think straight as she felt him move beneath her, his strong, warm hands supporting her.

Ignoring the creepiness of it, Rey leaned forward a bit and smelled his hair.

She couldn’t describe the scent that hit her.

It was rainy mornings and cups of tea. It was musky aftershave and underlying spicy-ness.

It was...comfort. 

And when Rey’s nose accidentally brushed against his hair, it was softer than she imagined.

This was going to be a long walk home.

 

000000000000000000000000000

 

This was going to be a long walk home.

_ Why did I think a piggy-back ride would be a good idea? _

With every step Ben took, he could feel Rey’s soft form pressing into him. 

_ Did she just smell my hair? _

_ I’m pretty sure she did. _

Whatever she did, it involved her leaning forward to do so, which pressed her breasts further into his back and Ben’s mind blanked for a minute.

He was pretty sure that he was gripping her thighs too hard as he walked. But he didn’t want to  _ drop _ her. 

Not that she weighed much in Bens opinion, he probably bench pressed the equivalent of her weight that morning. 

Also, this whole situation was making him tense....in more than one place. 

Suddenly, Rey shifted her weight around a bit to get more comfortable. 

She probably didn’t realize that in doing so she ground her soft body into his back. 

Ben fought the urge to freeze and savor the sensation.

“You okay?” Rey asked. “You went a bit stiff.”

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

“Oh, um, yeah I’m fine.” Ben glanced down as he said it.

_ Shit. Shit. SHIT.  _

Of course, he had a fucking boner. Of course. Just from feeling her pressed against his back. 

What. A. Creep.

_ Just keep walking.  _

Ben poured all of his focus on the sidewalk ahead of him and  _ not  _ the body of Rey on his back. 

He was  _ not  _ thinking about how he could feel her hot breath on his neck.

He was  _ not _ thinking about the feeling of her breasts pressing gently against him with every stride he took.

He was  _ not  _ thinking about her soft thighs in his hands. 

No, he was not.

Yes, he was. 

Fuck, he was.

It was all he could think. And the tent in his pants grew uncomfortably tight. 

Ben picked up the pace as best as he could without dropping Rey until they finally,  _ finally _ , made it back to Ben’s building. He set Rey down once they stepped inside the lobby. 

His boner had reduced tremendously and Ben was incredibly grateful. 

Nervous once more, he glanced to Rey. 

Her eyes were blown open wide as she took in the lobby of his building. She still clutched those cursed shoes in her hands as she did a full pivot to take in the large space. 

"You live here?" She asked. 

Ben scratched the back of his neck."Yeah."

He was a little ashamed of it, to be honest. The lobby was… grand. The ceiling was tall and it had floor to ceiling windows lining the walls. Spiraling glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the whole room screamed money and class. 

Ben hated it. He wanted to live somewhere more modest, more normal. Somewhere more homely. Where Chewie could have a yard to run around in. 

Not here. 

He was more embarrassed about it now than normal though, because he didn't want Rey to think he was snobby. Or that when he told her he wanted a simple life that he was lying. 

And after hearing about how she grew up and where she lived now, he didn't want to seem like he was showing off. 

He especially didn't want to make her feel bad. 

"This place... it's like something from a movie!" Rey continued, still clearly in awe.

"It's not...It's too much." Ben confessed as they walked toward the elevator. 

"Are you crazy?" Rey asked once they stepped inside. Ben pressed the button for his floor. "I would kill to live here. Your rent must be ridiculous."

"I don't like it," Ben said flatly.

"How?" Rey countered. "Hell, even this elevator probably costs more than two years’ rent for me."

" _ I- _ don't say that. I hate living here." Ben stared straight ahead at the door while he spoke. 

"Ben," Rey said softly. He turned to her. "I don't care where you live- if that's your problem. The fact that you have money is not going to offend me, or anything else you're worried about."

Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ben. What did you say earlier? ‘We could go walk through fire and I would still enjoy it?’ That's true for me too."

Ben smiled. Rey returned it and Ben's heart stuttered a bit. Rey took a step closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. 

Ben felt his heart rate double. The way she was looking at him, he was pretty sure he was going to drop dead. She came even closer, her body almost touching his. Their mouths were centimeters apart. He could feel her gaze flick to his lips and back to his eyes again. 

_ Was she going to kiss him? _

His heart was going to pound out of his chest. Ben had only ever been kissed once when he was twelve and it was...uneventful to say the least. Nothing like the thick tension between them now. 

Ben didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to communicate to Rey that he wanted this. He really did. 

Luckily, he didn't have to. 

Before he knew what was happening, Rey stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. 

It was like his body was set on fire. Her soft lips were smaller than his own but they seemed to fit against his perfectly. 

Ben leaned down a bit to deepen the kiss, their height difference making it a bit difficult. Instinctually, he wrapped his hands around her waist, his body screaming at him to pull her closer. 

All of his senses were screaming Rey. He could feel nothing else, he could see nothing else, it was all her. 

He could feel Rey's tongue prodding at his lips and he opened his lips to allow her access. 

What she could do with that mouth was, incredible. Ben groaned into Rey's mouth as he imagined what that mouth could do in other places. Places that were growing increasingly hard.

Ben tightened his grip on Rey's hips, pulling her body flush against his while her mouth continued its wonderful attack on his own.  

Always a quick learner, Ben began to return the kiss fervently. 

Until... someone cleared their throat behind them. 

Jumping apart, they both whirled to see Ben's neighbor, Cassian standing with his arms crossed in the open doorway.  

"S-sorry." Ben managed to say. He could feel that his face was the same bright red as Rey's. Grabbing her hand, Ben hurried out of the elevator and into the hallway. Cassian stepped into the elevator, giving them a dirty look as the doors shut. 

Ben couldn't believe that they had gotten so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice that the elevator had stopped, dinged, and the doors had opened. 

He really just could not believe Rey was real sometimes. She just kept surprising him, in the best ways. 

Smiling but nervous yet again, Ben pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his condo for Rey. 

He couldn’t wait for whatever was next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY ILY ILY
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!  
> (Wow did I just sound like a youtuber there!)
> 
> Come check out my tumblr and my twitter !
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have some ~fun~ and Rey gets to meet Chewie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM SORRY ITS BEEN A HOT MINUTE   
> HERES A LONGER CHAPTER AND SOME SMUT TO APOLOGIZE

Ben didn't really think this through. 

Rey was in his condo.  _ Rey was in his condo. _

_ What does he do now? _

She was standing in the living room, still completely amazed.

Ben wasn't sure why, though. His house was...plain. To say the least. It was almost entirely grey and very few pictures or paintings, or color of any kind decorated the surfaces. 

Suddenly, Ben heard a familiar jingling from the hallway. 

_ Chewie. _

Rey whirled around to see the monstrous ball of fluff trotting up to her, the tags on his collar rattling against each other. 

Ben wasn't entirely sure what breed of dog he was, aside from big and brown. Very big. And hairy. The number of times Ben had to vacuum every surface every week should've been a world record.

"Is this Chewie?" Rey asked, her face lit up as she pet the giant dog. 

"Yeah," Ben replied, walking around the couch to the two of them. 

"He is adorable!" Rey exclaimed, kneeling down to be at eye level with the dog. She scratched behind his ears, just like Ben knew he liked.

"That's the way to his heart, right there. And food." Ben remarked with a smile.

Chewie's tail thumped on the floor as Rey continued to pet him. 

"I like him," Rey said, now scratching Chewie's stomach. 

"I think he likes you, too." Ben crouched beside Rey, reaching out to aid her in giving the dog a belly rub.

Rey turned to him, her face suddenly very close to his. "Really?"

Her nose bumped his and she beamed, giggling a little.

"Definitely." Ben smiled. “I’ve never seen him take to someone so quickly.”

Rey surged forward and captured his lips with hers. 

In the elevator, their kiss was passionate, intense.  _ Hot _ .

This...this was sweet. Sensual. Loving. There wasn't an end goal, they simply were kissing just to kiss. 

Ben couldn't tell which he liked more. 

Rey was peppering small kisses around his mouth before firmly planting one on his lips once again. Eager, Ben deepened it, his tongue prodding the seam of her lips. Rey let him in and their tongues danced, sending fire down Ben’s veins.

Rey pulled away, her heavy breathing matching his. 

She smiled at him and he returned it, his heart warming. Ben stood and offered his hand to help Rey up. 

 

000000000000000000

 

"How about that drink?" Ben asked after they were both standing. 

"Sounds good," Rey replied, her face still flushed. "What do you have?" 

"Do you want wine, beer, or something else?" Ben asked. "I’ve got whiskey, vodka..."

"Wine is good. Not that I don't trust your cocktail making skills." Rey joked as Ben walked over to his mini wine fridge in the corner of the room. 

"You shouldn't." Ben laughed. "Okay...Red, white?"

"I'm fine with whatever," Rey said. It was true, she usually drank five dollar wine she got at the grocery store. Based on how much his condo must have cost, she was certain that whatever wine he had was going to be twelve times nicer than anything she normally would drink. 

Ben stood from the wine fridge and showed her a bottle of Merlot that Rey guessed costed more than her rent. "How about this?"

"Sure," Rey said. She followed him to the kitchen where Ben produced two glasses and poured each evenly. Rey took a sip and almost wanted to set it back down again right away. It was far nicer than anything she should be drinking. 

"Like it?" Ben asked, clearly trying to gauge her reaction. 

"It's... really good. Why waste such nice wine on just me?" She asked, taking another sip. 

"It's not a waste. I never have people over. And I'm not the type to drink on my own with no occasion."

"Yeah, but, it's just me. You could've grabbed a less expensive one."

"You are the most important person I've ever had over, Rey. Why not?"

There he was, hitting her with that charm again. Rey wasn't sure if he did it on purpose, but whenever he made comments like that it made her heart flutter and her face heat. 

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Ben asked. He was clearly nervous, he kept running his hand through his hair and his eyes were darting around.

"Sure," Rey said, following Ben to the couch. He sat on one end and Rey the other. Rey wanted to snuggle up next to him, but Ben was kind of like a frightened animal. She didn't want to scare him off by getting to close. So, they sat on separate ends of the couch with Chewie laying at their feet. 

"What do you like?" Ben asked, pulling up Netflix.

"Well, usually I'd say Space Fights, but I'm assuming you don't want to watch that."

“Thank you,” Ben smiled. "But I can suck it up if that's what you want to watch."

"You don't have to, we can pick something else." Rey returned his smile. "How about Stranger Things or something?"

"That works. I've already seen it though if that matters."

"Nope. So have I." 

_ That's why I picked it. I don't plan on watching very much. There are lots of other things I’d rather be doing on this couch. _

Ben qued up the first episode and relaxed into the couch. Rey took the opportunity to really study him. He was so attractive but in an unconventional way. And he had so much depth too. Looking at him, you wouldn't guess that he was rich and that he didn't want to be. You wouldn't think that he had a troubled childhood, or that he had a giant dog that he loved very much.

Yes, Ben Solo was nothing like what Rey would expect, but that was what drew her to him.

Ben caught her staring and with a smile, Rey turned to the tv. The could feel Ben's gaze on her after a few minutes. 

"What is it?" She asked. He had been staring for a while. 

"I just can't believe how lucky I am," Ben said flatly. Rey cocked her head. "I mean, somehow, you agreed to go on a date with me. And you're just...amazing. Things like that don't happen to guys like me." Ben gestured to his face. "I just hope I don't run out of luck."

Rey's heart warmed. As nice as that was, she was getting bored with the show and the wine was starting to seep into her judgment. Acting on that, she scooted across the couch so that she was right next to Ben. She could smell his wonderful, musky scent now.

It only egged her on.

With courage she didn't know she had, Rey asked, "Would you like to get luckier?"

Ben gulped. "Wha-" Before he could finish, Rey climbed into his lap and placed a kiss on his lips.

Eager again, Ben returned the kiss with all of his might, his tongue quickly sweeping into Rey's mouth. Rey wove her hands into Ben's hair, relishing in the softness of it. Ben gently nibbled on her bottom lip and Rey sagged against him.

Damn, could this man kiss. She would kiss him all day if she could.

But kissing was not what Rey had in mind. 

To emphasize this, Rey rolled her hips against the growing hardness she could feel beneath her. Ben groaned against her lips. Encouraged, Rey did it again. Her mouth left his and she began to kiss down his neck.

“Rey,” Ben breathed. She responded with another delicious roll of her hips against his. Ben put his big hands on her waist to still her movements. 

Rey ceased her grinding and met his eye. “What is it?” She panted. 

“There’s something I need to tell you. Before...before we do this.” His face was drawn tight with worry.

“Okay,” Rey said slowly. She didn’t know what else to say. Ben’s words made unease twist it’s way through her. 

“Rey, I… I’m…”

“Ben,” Rey placed her hand on the side of his face. Her thumb traced his cheekbone. “Whatever it is, tell me.”

He swallowed thickly. “I’m a virgin, Rey.”

“Oh,” Rey said softly.  _ That was unexpected. _

_ This giant piece of sex on a stick is a virgin? _

“You probably don’t want to do this now and I totally get that, I just-” 

“Ben,” Rey said again. “This doesn’t make me want you any less. I was just a little surprised, that’s all. We don’t have to do anything, either. Whatever you want, however far you want to go.”

Rey could see the relief wash over him at her words. He captured her lips with his once again. 

Rey resumed her movements, the feeling of his solid length against her hot center wonderful, even through several layers of clothes. 

Still, she needed more. 

“Ben,” Rey broke away from his lips. “Can we relocate?” 

A little too eagerly, Ben nodded and stood. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, his big hands supporting under her ass. He carried her to his bedroom, the way there a blur to Rey who was peppering kisses to his jaw and neck. 

Ben set her down gently on what had to be the softest bed Rey had ever felt. Compared to her third hand, rock hard mattress, this was like a cloud. 

It was clear that Ben didn’t know what to do from here. He was just standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed. 

_ Guess I need to be the leader. Not that I mind. _

Rey got up on her knees and placed a single kiss to his lips. “Relax,” She said, her hands running over his shoulders. She pulled at his shirt. “Off.”

Obeying, Ben pulled off his shirt and flung it into the room. 

_ Holy fucking shit.  _

He was ripped. Like,  _ ripped _ . 

His chest was a wide expanse of pale skin, dotted with moles like constellations in the night sky. Rey kissed him again, this time weaving her hands into his hair so she could pull him down onto the bed with her. 

Her lips never leaving his, Rey shoved her jeans and underwear down her legs. 

“Oh, fuck, Rey.” Ben panted. He was clearly a little overwhelmed by her forwardness, but Rey liked it. She liked that she could draw such reactions from him.

“Sit back against the headboard,” Rey ordered. She liked being in control.

Ben obeyed and Rey perched herself in his lap. The feeling of his cock against her dripping center was ten times better now, the fabric of his jeans providing just the right simulation against her bare clit. Rey kissed her way around Ben’s chest, marveling at how she could make him whimper by leaving little nips on his skin. 

“Can I, um. Fuck.” Ben breathed. “Can I make you come?”

“Of course.” Rey smiled against his skin. He was adorable.

“Can you...can you show me? I want to make it feel good for you.”   _ Right. He’s never done this before.  _

Rey nodded. She reached down between them and parted her sopping folds for Ben to see. His eyes widened. 

“Sorry,” Rey said quickly once she was on full display.“Since you asked me out this afternoon...I didn’t have time to, you know...clean up down there.” It was true. She was a mess of dark curls and couldn’t have been more embarrassed.

“I couldn’t care less,” Ben said quickly. “This is the prettiest pussy I have ever seen. Not that I have seen any, obviously. In person, I mean. I’ve seen lot’s in..uhhh- _ Shit! _ Not that I watch a lot of porn! Which, uh… okay yeah, I do. Oh fuck, I should stop talking, shouldn’t I?” 

Rye giggled, finding his nervous babbling adorable. “Yes, you should.” She grabbed Ben’s big hand and guided it to her hot center. 

Her fingers over his, Rey began to stroke her clit. 

Ben’s eye’s widened. Rey worked herself faster against his hand, his rough fingers making her gasp.

Like an impatient child, Ben swatted her hand away and began rubbing her himself, changing his rhythm and strokes gauged by her reactions. 

In record time he had her squirming, already on the edge.

“Fuck,” Rey breathed, rocking her body against his hand. “You sure learn fast.”

“I’m doing it right?” Ben asked. He pressed his thumb flat against her clit and swiped it side to side.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes.” Rey moaned. 

Ben’s face lit up in wonder. He did it again, and again, and again, pressing a little harder each time. 

Rey moaned again. “I’m gonna come.”

Ben looked absolutely amazed again. He swiped at her clit faster, alternating his pattern and making her squirm. 

Rey was reduced to a cursing mess as she came all over his hand, her juices dripping down his long fingers. 

“Oh, fuck. Did you just-” Ben asked.

Rey nodded, coming down from her high. 

“I-I did that?” 

Rey nodded again, smiling at him.

“ _ Jesus fuck that was so hot, _ ” Ben said under his breath. Rey giggled.

“Would you like me to return the favor?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY ALL TY FOR READING
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Give me a follow on  twitter  and  tumblr  for some quality reylo, Adam thirst, and general nonsense
> 
> <3 <3


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns the favor to Ben ;)
> 
> Smutt, fluff, cuddles, and awkward Ben (AKA everything I love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAAAAAACKKKK
> 
> HI HEY SO YEAH ITS BEEN A MINUTE   
>  As a formal apology for my absence, have a meme I created just for this occasion:  
> 
> 
> I'm so happy to be back to updating! I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've had some things going on in my life that needed sorting but I'm back!

Ben was pretty sure he stopped breathing.

“Do you want me to return the favor?”

Did she really ask that or was it just something his brain made up?

"Uh, yes please." Ben stuttered. He cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

Rey didn't seem to mind, though. She removed herself from his lap and pulled down his jeans. His cock was straining in his boxers as if it was reaching out for her. 

Rey licked her lips and pulled down his underwear. His hard dick jutted out from his body proudly.

Meanwhile, Ben was feeling quite the opposite.

_ What if she doesn't like it? _

_ What if it's weird looking? _

_ I mean, I would have no idea up until this point. Oh no.  _

_ What if I have the most disgusting dick ever and she's gonna laugh and run away and tell everyone and I’ll be a virgin forever and I’ll have lost this amazing woman in my life and... _

"Holy shit." Rey interrupted his rambling thoughts. She was staring at his cock, wonder on her face. "Ben you're fucking huge." 

_ Am I? _

_ Apparently.  _

"I- Is that a good thing?" Ben hadn’t taken a breath since Rey pulled him free from his underwear. 

"Yes! Ben your dick is like, magnificent." 

Ben felt himself blush while relief coursed through him at her words. 

Rey took his member in her hand and gave it a long, slow stroke. 

“So- so you like it?” Ben’s voice raised an octave as the words left his lips, partly because he was embarrassed to ask such a thing and mostly because he was desperate to know the answer.

If Rey was at all annoyed that he had basically asked her the same question twice she didn’t show it. Rather, Rey looked up from the cock in her hands and into Ben’s eyes.

“Ben.” She said slowly, her intense gaze never leaving his. “You have the best dick I have ever seen. In fact, your whole body is ridiculous. Definitely better than anyone else.”

Unexpected anger and possessiveness for this girl he had just met the day before flared up inside of Ben at the mention of other dicks she had seen, but it was soon stamped out once her compliments sunk in. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he also took note of the extent of the compliment and wondered if Rey had caught on to his bit of a praise kink.

_ Or maybe she’s figured out that you’re a weirdo who needs approval from people that you care about to function because of your fucked up childhood. _

He quickly filed that information away for another time though, because her hand was running up and down his hard length again and all thoughts left his brain. 

Ben's hips involuntarily bucked into her touch, desperate for more. 

Smiling at his reaction, Rey dragged her fingertip down the underside of his cock, letting her nail scrape the skin sightly.

Ben whimpered, fighting his urge to fuck into her hand. 

A bead of precum dribbled out of the top of his cock and Rey leaned forward and kissed it away, licking her lips once again afterward. 

That had to be the hottest thing Ben had ever seen. A whimper escaped his lips and he was very certain he was about to explode.

Well, he thought so. That was until Rey licked around the head of his cock, her teeth grazing it ever so slightly. His hips bucked wildly into the air, desperate for more as he moaned from her touch. 

"Rey I-" He was already so close to coming and she had barely touched him. He was making a fool of himself already. 

_ Way to go, virgin. _

But, he figured that it was better to tell her now before she got disappointed and he ruined this whole thing. "I'm gonna come."

Rey looked up at him, her lips centimeters away from his cock.

"Well, why do you look so upset then?" Rey wrapped her small hand around his cock and began stroking him slowly.

"I don't know. It's too soon, I guess? I just don't want to disappoint you. If I come, that's it. It's over." Rey nodded, continuing to stroke him as if his words didn’t affect her at all. She tightened her grip a little, eliciting a soft moan from Ben. "I just don't want this to end. You... You're so perfect and I don't want this to be over. Because there's still so much that I want to do.  _ Ahh _ .”

Rey smeared another drop of precum on the tip of his cock with her thumb as she continued to jerk him off.

"Well, who says it has to be over? I'm not going anywhere. We can do this again tomorrow and then the day after that and the one after that if that's what you want."

If it was possible for his cock to get any harder, it would have right then. Not only from the fact that Rey said that she wanted to do this again, but also from the sentiment hidden in her words that warmed his heart. 

"Now come for me, Ben. I want to feel your cock erupt in my hands."

“Oh, fuck!” Maybe it was the permission or the words she had spoken not a moment before, but Ben was suddenly coming, harder than he had in a long time. 

He made an inhumane noise as he looked down to see the hot ropes of cum that were shot onto Rey's hand and his bed as she continued to stroke him through it. 

"Fuck, Rey. That was... That was... I don't even know." Ben panted. His first orgasm caused by someone other than himself was better than he could have ever expected. 

"I could say the same to you." Rey brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean.

Ben was pretty sure he could get hard again from the sight.

Rey pulled him into another kiss and Ben couldn’t help but groan into her lips when he tasted the salt from his skin and cum on her tongue. Rey removed her lips from his and smiled at him, genuine and bright. 

Ben couldn’t help but smile back. In response, Rey placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You really should smile more.” She said. 

“If you like it when I do, I will.” 

Ben meant it. He was ready to do whatever this woman asked of him.

“Good,” Rey said, kissing him one more time before standing. She found her discarded underwear on the floor and pulled them on. 

“Do you-”  _ Don’t leave. _ Ben was suddenly very nervous all over again. “Do you want to stay over?”

Rey looked as if she was about to say no, but then her eyes met Ben’s. Her face softened.

“I’ll drive you to work in the morning,” Ben added quickly. 

“That’s kind of your job.” Rey joked. 

Ben laughed a little. “No, I mean before my bus route. So you can sit down this time.”

“You saw that?” She looked shocked.

“Of course I did. And I can’t believe that none of those other asses on the bus didn’t give up their seat for you  _ and _ the old lady.”

“You know, that ruined my whole day,” Rey said frowning.

“So let me drive you,” Ben continued. “ _ Please _ .”

Rey considered for a moment. Trying to persuade her further, Ben smiled. 

Rey couldn’t help but smile back and finally said, “Okay, I'll stay.”

Ben smiled again, as genuine as ever. Rey rounded the bed and climbed on. Ben scooted over and got comfortable next to her. His arms instinctually wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him. 

It was as if he was incomplete without her touch, Ben’s body starved for it. So, he pulled her small form flush with his, her head against his bare chest. 

Rey reached up between them and brushed a stray strand of hair from Ben’s forehead. It was such a simple gesture, she barely touched him, but it made Ben’s heart inexplicably warm. 

“Rey,” Ben said softly. She looked up at him. “I um,” He cursed himself internally for being so awkward and nervous. “I wanted to tell you that this has been the best day of my life. Because of you.”

A blush crept its way across Rey’s cheeks. “Thank you. That means a lot. To be honest, I was so afraid you wouldn’t want to go out with me. I still can’t really believe that you did.”

Ben couldn’t help but snigger a little at her words. “Me? Rey, you are so incredibly out of my league. From the minute you stepped onto my bus, I wanted to know you.  _ I _ still can’t believe that  _ you _ asked  _ me _ out.”

Rey smiled. “Well, I’m very glad that I did.”

“So am I.” Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead, relishing in the comfortable intimacy of the act.

Rey fell asleep shortly afterward. Her soft body against Ben’s and her steady, rhythmic breathing sent Ben asleep not long after. He slept better with her by his side than he had in years.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Ben awoke before Rey. It pained him a little to have to detach her sleeping form from his, but he wanted to attempt to make her breakfast. 

To be fair, Ben didn’t really know the protocol here. It wasn’t like he’d ever had a girl stay over before. But, he figured making breakfast for her was the least he could do after everything she had done for him already. 

As quietly as he could, Ben padded out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. Chewie came waddling up to him from his bed next to the couch. The giant dog’s tags were rattling against each other as he walked, like always. 

“Chewie, we’ve gotta be quiet!” Ben whispered to the dog. Chewie cocked his head. “I don’t want to wake up Rey.” The dog’s confused expression didn’t change. 

_ And why would it? He’s a dog.  _

Ben was talking to his dog and expecting it to understand. Which he  _ totally _ hadn’t done before. 

Definitely not.

_ The habits you develop from being lonely, I guess.  _

Sighing at his actions, Ben scratched the dog behind the ears and got to work making breakfast. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you haven't already, they really do inspire me to keep updating!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I PROMISE ILL UPDATE REGULARLY SOMETIME (we both know I won't)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have some early-morning fun and learn some more things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HEY I MISSED YOU
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this (or any) fic! I was just super super busy with exams and work and blah blah blah but ITS SUMMERTIME BISHES so I'll (hopefully) be updating regularly for once!
> 
> Special thanks to @Azuwrite for the moodboard!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY ILY

Rey woke up in a  _ very _ soft bed. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling more rested than she had in a long time. Her hands blindly reached around her, trying to get an idea of her surroundings. A gentle stream of early-morning light streamed into the room from the window above her head. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and suddenly became aware of the solid arm around her waist.

_ Oh right. _

_ Ben. _

Rey couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face at the memory of last night. Ben was...incredible. He was so cute and so  _ perfect _ . Rey never thought she’d be into awkward, clumsy, soft boys, but here she was. And Ben was everything she didn’t know she needed.

She rolled over onto her side to face him. He was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. 

Rey couldn’t help herself not to touch him. She gently reached forward and ran her fingertips down the middle off his chest. He really was magnificent to look at. She began mindlessly tracing lines between the moles dotting his skin, making soft little patterns across the pale expanse before her. 

His brows creased and he began to stir, his eyelashes fluttering. His face immediately softened when he opened his eyes fully and saw Rey’s face inches from his own. 

“Sorry if I woke you up,” Rey said quietly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” He said slowly. “I’m a light sleeper, it doesn't take much.”

Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her eyes falling closed. Sleep was still fogging her mind, so she could only lazily kiss him, pressing slow, soft pecks to his plush lips. 

Ben, however, now seemed very awake. His arms tightened around Rey and he quickly deepened their kiss. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently, causing Rey to whimper into his mouth. Her core was heating up with need, arousal pooling in her belly. 

_ How the hell is he this good of a kisser already? He just did it for the first time last night! _

Rey’s tongue made a sweep of Ben’s mouth and soon enough he was whimpering more than she was. Rey could feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh, so close to where she needed it. Her body ached for her to pull his dick out of his boxers, shift her hips just slightly, and skewer herself on his impressive girth. 

But, this was Ben, and she didn’t want to move too quickly or do anything he wasn’t ready for. So instead she settled for rocking her body side to side a bit, giving them both some much-needed friction. Ben whimpered again, losing focus on Rey’s mouth.

He pulled his lips from hers. “Can I touch you?” Ben asked, his breathing heavy.  

“Of course,” Rey smiled. He was just so darn cute sometimes. Ben’s big hands wrapped around her hips, the pads of his thumbs rubbing back and forth slowly. His hands were so close to her dripping center.

“Can I make you come?” Ben asked, still breathless. His dilated eyes stared right into Rey’s. She nodded, because how could anyone say no when he had that intense look on his face?

Ben took a shaky breath before sliding a hand down the front of her panties. With minimal fumbling, he found her clit, his thumb making slow circles over it. 

“Ben,” Rey breathed. He was way better at that than he had any right to be after only doing it once before.

It was  _ so good _ . And yet, Rey’s body yearned for more.

“Ben,” She said again, more firmly this time to get his attention. He looked up to meet her eyes. “I-” She didn’t know how to phrase it.  _ Might as well just be upfront about it. _ “Can you finger me?”

The hand in her underwear froze. Ben’s face flushed from her request. 

“Yes?” He said. “You’re gonna have to tell me how, though.” 

That really should not have been an arousing sentence, but it shot fire through Rey’s veins. She  _ liked _ telling Ben what to do. 

“Okay,” Rey nodded. “So put it in.”

Ben started a bit. “I just…?” 

“Yes. Start with one, your fingers are bigger than mine.” 

Ben nodded. His brow furrowed with concentration as Rey felt the tip of his finger breach her entrance.  _ Fuck _ his hands were big. 

“Okay, now you can thrust it in and out a little bit,” Rey said. Ben followed her directions immediately, pushing his finger deeper inside of her before pulling it out again. “Yes, just like that. Add another one.”

Ben didn’t have to be told twice. Now, two of his thick fingers were plunging into her wet heat, causing Rey to let out a moan. 

“Make a scissor motion,” Rey breathed. “And rub my clit.” 

Ben did as he was told, and Rey’s breathing quickened. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Ben.”

“Am I doing it right?” He asked. He pressed his thumb down harder onto her clit, causing Rey to whine. Her hips canted up to meet the thrusts of his fingers. 

“So good.” Rey moaned. “ _ You’re doing so good _ .”

Ben let out a moan of his own and Rey’s eyes snapped open. Ben looked like he was ready to come right then and there, untouched. Rey had a suspicion about the cause of that fact, but she needed to test it further to be sure.

“Ben, you’re doing so fucking good.” Rey breathed, tilting her hips up so his fingers could reach deeper inside of her. 

He moaned again, involuntarily bucking his hips into her thighs. 

_ I was right,  _ Rey thought.

“Ben,” Rey said. “Do you have a praise kink?”

Ben’s fingers ceased their movements. He withdrew them from her aching core and Rey withheld a whimper at the loss. HIs face turned a very deep shade of red. “Um…”

“It’s fine if you do,” Rey added quickly, sensing his discomfort.

“Then yes?” Ben said. “I don’t know, I’ve never considered that that’s what it could be. I just like it when you compliment me and say that I’m doing a good job and that I’m doing something right and- oh my god I have a praise kink. What do I do with this information, I didn’t think I had any kinks.”

Rey brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “I like it.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“You do?” 

“Yes. I actually think it’s really hot when you get flustered by my compliments.”

Ben let out a deep breath. 

“Now, should we get back to it?” Rey asked. Ben nodded and his hand resumed its position in Rey’s underwear. 

Now that she knew about Ben’s little kink, she was going to use it to her advantage. 

“Three fingers this time.” She told him. He  _ almost _ too enthusiastically stuck three of his fingers inside her wet heat. Rey couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. 

“Good boy,” Rey praised. “So good.” 

Ben practically glowed from her words. He resumed rutting against her thigh, chasing the friction he so desperately needed. 

“Bend your fingers like you’re saying ‘come here’.” Rey demonstrated with her own hand to show Ben. He did it right when he understood, curling his hand just right to reach that spot deep inside her. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ! Ben that’s so good. Oh, god  _ Ben _ ,” Rey couldn’t stop the words and noises coming out of her mouth. Ben just kept doing it, kept rubbing at that spot until Rey saw stars. She could feel the familiar tension in her abdomen and knew she was close. 

“Ben, that’s so good. I’m close. I’m so fucking close. Do it again but  _ ah _ rub my clit at the same time.” 

Ben curled his fingers and brushed the spot at the exact moment that his thumb swiped over her clit and Rey fell apart. 

The coil inside of her released and her legs shook. Her mouth fell open and her eyes fell shut as Ben worked her through it. 

He kept swiping at her now too sensitive clit, clearly not sure how long he was supposed to keep touching her. 

Rey winced. “Stop, stop,” She said gently.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ben asked. Rey met his eye and he looked like she’d slapped him in the face.

“No! No, no, no. You were perfect,” Ben relaxed a little. “It’s just sensitive after I come, that’s all.” 

“But other than that, it was good?” Ben asked. 

“It was amazing. You’re so good at that already.”

“I have a good teacher,” Ben smiled. He kissed her then, his tongue prodding at the seam of her lips. Rey opened to him and he kissed her deeper. 

His hips began grinding against hers. Rey decided to help him out. 

She pulled away for a second so that she could properly pull his boxers off. His glorious cock sprang free from its restraints and Rey couldn’t stop staring at it. It was even better than she remembered from last night. 

Ben whined as Rey wrapped her hand around it, stroking him up and down slowly. 

“I’m already so close.” Ben whimpered. “Can you- can you say more of that praise stuff?”

Rey continued to stroke his cock, tightening her grip on his length. “You were so good, Ben.  _ So good. _ ”

His hips bucked into her hand. 

“Fuck,  _ Rey _ .”

“That’s it, Ben. Good boy.” Rey cooed, pumping him in earnest now.

“I’m gonna come,” Ben warned.

“Good. Come for me, Ben,” Rey praised. 

Ben came with a small shout, his body rigid before it went limp. “Good boy,” Rey repeated as Ben’s cock spirted his come onto her hand and torso. 

Rey’s shoulder slumped as the post-orgasm sleepiness invaded her senses. Without really meaning to, she closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into Ben’s pillow. It smelled like him. She was already half asleep when Ben got up to get a towel, and she was very vaguely aware of him tenderly wiping her down before she was fully asleep.

 

Rey woke once more in an unfamiliar bed, Ben’s scent wrapped around her. She opened her eyes slowly and registered where she was. The light coming in the window was blindingly bright now that the sun had fully risen.

Ben wasn’t in the bed anymore, Rey noticed when she rolled over to look at his alarm clock. It was 6:30.

Rey yawned and stretched her arms above her head. The enticing scent of bacon cooking snuck into the bedroom. Rey quickly stood and threw Ben’s discarded shirt from the night before over her head. Following her nose, Rey found Ben standing in front of the stove, bacon sizzling in a pan before him. 

As quietly as she could, Rey crept up behind Ben. She wrapped her arms around his back and stood on her toes to press a kiss to the back of his neck. He started a bit at the sudden touch.

“You’re awake,” He said. He turned a little and slowly looked her up and down. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, awe in his voice. 

Rey felt her cheeks flush at his words. Her hands trailed up and down his back as she asked, “Is this breakfast for me?”

“Yeah, uh, if that’s okay?” Ben asked nervously. He flipped a piece of bacon over and it landed back on the pan with a satisfying crackle. 

“Sounds amazing,” Rey placed a quick peck on his cheek before leaving him to cook. She rounded the spacious island that sat in the middle of his kitchen and sat at a barstool on the opposite side of it. 

A familiar jingling came up behind Rey. She whirled around, “Chewie!” The giant dog trotted up to Rey and sat beside her feet. He was so tall, Rey didn’t need to move to scratch behind his ears, his big, brown head rested on her thigh. 

“Do you want toast?” Ben asked, placing the bacon on a plate. 

“Yes please,” Rey responded. She continued to pet the dog as she watched Ben throw some bread into the toaster and grab a carton of eggs out of the fridge. 

“Eggs?” He asked, holding up the carton. Rey nodded and Ben continued on with his ministrations. 

Rey loved watching him cook. Those giant hands that Rey could literally watch for hours. Watching someone crack an egg really shouldn’t be that fascinating, but damn when he did it… 

Rey blushed at the memory of those strong hands on her body the night before and earlier that morning. 

Rey tried to look away, she really did, but she was just enthralled by watching his hands. It was almost as good as watching him do whatever he was doing in that notebook on the bus. She meant to ask him about that last night, but she kept getting distracted. 

Broken from her trance, Rey’s eyes snapped to the plate of food that was set before her. 

It was just eggs and bacon and toast.

That was all.

But it brought tears to Rey’s eyes. 

She tried to fight it, she really did. She didn’t want to seem like some weirdo wailing over eggs as if she’d never eaten a meal before. But here she was.

“ _ Ben _ ,” She whispered, trying to keep the hot tears pooling in her eyes from falling. “No one’s ever cooked for me before.”

Ben looked a little troubled, to say the least. “It’s just eggs?” He offered. It wasn’t really a question, but his confusion made his voice go up as he said it.

“Yes but…” She paused, her eyes meeting his. “You made it for me. You actually got up early and made breakfast for me. I can’t even tell you the last time I ate any breakfast at all.”

Ben offered her a small smile. “It’s just eggs,” He repeated.

“Yes, but they mean the world to me,” Rey rose from the barstool and leaned over the island to press her lips to Ben’s. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Ben said against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, the positioning and the counter making it a little difficult. 

Rey captured his lips with her own again, but before she could deepen the kiss they were interrupted by her stomach growling. Ben chuckled before releasing her and rounding the counter with his own plate of food. He sat down next to her and began to eat.

Rey did the same, and she couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips when her fork hit her mouth. 

She heard Ben laugh softly beside her at her reaction and she was pretty sure he murmured something about ‘ _ it’s just eggs _ ’ under his breath too. But she didn’t have it in her to care.

Because she was eating (which at one point in her life would have been an accomplishment of its own) food that someone else made for her.

Someone put effort into making something for  _ her _ because they  _ cared about her _ .

She almost couldn’t wrap her mind around it. 

“Oh! Ben,”  Rey took a bite of toast. “I was meaning to ask you,” The toast in her mouth that Rey did  _ not _ chew before she began to talk (who has manners anyway?) warbled her words enough to the point that Ben looked confused. 

Rey held up her finger as a signal for just a minute and chewed and swallowed. She was about to begin again, toast free this time, when Ben reached forward and wiped a stray bit of jelly that had taken residence on her lip away with his thumb. Rey felt her face flush from the simple act.

“Thanksss,” She murmured.  

_ Good lord, why does everything he does have to get me so flustered? And he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. _

“What I meant was, I have been meaning to ask you; What were you doing yesterday morning on the bus? Before you let me in.”

“Oh, you were spying on me?” Ben smiled. 

_ He saw me? _

“No!” Rey hit him on the arm playfully. Her face flushed again. “Well, yeah maybe a little.”

“It was calligraphy,” Ben answered her question.

_ Ha! I knew it! _

“It’s kinda dorky, I know,” Ben continued. “But it calms me. Makes me feel more at peace.”

“It’s not dorky,” Rey said quickly. “I’m glad it helps you. It’s such a random thing to have as a hobby though,” Ben nodded in agreement. “How did you get into it?”

Ben turned red.  _ “My mother enrolled me in lessons when I was a kid, _ ” He growled under his breath.

_ Did I hear that right?  _

“Lessons?” Rey questioned. 

“Yeah,” Ben blushed even more. “It really embarrassing, I know.”

Rey smiled. “I can see how it would be, but it worked out well and you enjoy it now so, I don’t see an issue. My question is, why calligraphy? Seems like a weird thing to try to get a little boy to be interested in.” Rey took another bite of her breakfast. 

Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t a little boy. She forced me into it when I was in high school. I was quite the trouble child back then, believe it or not.”

“No you weren’t,” Rey countered. “Not the kind, handsome, amazing bus driver that lives with his dog and doesn’t like money that I’m sitting with. No way.”

Ben blushed from her adjectives of choice. “Yes, I was. Emo haircut and all.” Ben smiled.

“Nuh-uh!” Rey didn't believe him for one second. “There’s no way.” She repeated.

“It really happened, I promise.” 

Rey laughed, trying to imagine what Ben would look like as an emo teen. She couldn’t even picture what a young Ben would look like. He was just so masculine and big, it was very hard to form an image in her mind of what he would look like not grown up.

“I won't believe you until I’ve got a picture of it in my hands,” Rey said defiantly. She went back to her meal, eyeing Ben’s reaction as she did so.

He sighed dramatically and ran his hand through his hair again. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” He said, standing. There was a shit-eating grin on his face. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Rey watched as Ben walked across his living room, thoroughly enjoying watching his back muscles flex with each step. He came to a small desk in the corner and rifled through a drawer.

"I literally cannot believe I'm looking for this picture right now," He said to her, moving on to the next drawer. Rey just grinned in response. She was beyond excited to see the photo in question. "I hate it so much it's not even funny." Finally, Ben produced a small photograph in his large hand and returned to Rey.

"Gimme!" Rey said, reaching for the picture. 

"Ah ah," Ben scolded, holding the picture out of her reach. "Ask nicely."

Rey wasn't sure where this more controlling Ben came from, but she liked it. 

Rolling her eyes anyway, Rey said in a monotone voice, "Ben, may I please see your terrible photograph?"

"Well since you asked so politely," Ben handed her the picture.

Rey couldn't help the laugh that exploded from her chest. She really shouldn't laugh, after all, Ben was opening up to her and showing her something that he was embarrassed about. But how could she not?

In her hand was a picture of a very young, very angsty-looking, Ben. He looked very disproportional, like his nose and ears were the same sizes then that they were now, only then they didn't fit with the rest of his face. 

And his hair,  _ oh his hair _ . It was the same black it was now, only it was in feathery layers and he had very long bangs hanging in his eyes. 

"Look at your hair!" Rey laughed. "It's so 2000's I can't even!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that picture was taken in 2002 so... I guess I was with the times?" Ben scratched the back of his neck as a new round of pink spread across his features.

He looked just like the guys Rey dated in school. She was pretty sure one of them even had the shirt he was wearing in the photo.

"I honestly would have been really attracted to you in high school, not gonna lie."

"Really?" Ben looked genuinely shocked. "Not a single girl ever showed any sign of interest in me throughout all of my school years."

Now it was Rey's turn to be shocked. "Really? I would have been all over this," Rey said, pointing to the Ben in the picture. 

"Well, you would be the only one." 

"I went through an emo phase too. You would have been exactly my type." Rey said, still looking at the picture. Her brain still couldn’t wrap itself around the image of young Ben.

"Why didn't we go to the same school?" Ben joked. "I might not have needed those calligraphy lessons if you were there."

Rey smiled. "Let me guess, there weren't very many kids with this..." She waved the picture in the air. "...Style at your school?"

"I was the only one. To be fair, it was a private school full of snobby kids. Looking like that..." He pointed to the picture. "...Wasn't exactly the ideal look."

"Well good for you for standing out." Rey smiled. "I never would have had the guts to be different as a teenager."

"I think I stood out a little too much." Ben returned her smile. "Hence the calligraphy lessons."

Rey laughed again and kept eating her toast. 

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. Rey finished eating in half the time it took Ben to do the same, and then Ben got up to clean the dishes. 

"I'll help," Rey said, jumping up from her chair.

"No, I'll do it," Ben said. "Sit down."

"Ben, let me help. It's the least I could do after you made it for me." She rounded the island and tried to snatch the plates from his hand. 

"Rey,  _ no _ ."

"Ben,  _ yes _ ," Rey said, standing on her toes to try and grab the plates that were now being held high above her head. 

"I want to take care of you," Ben said, his eyes locked on hers. "Please." He said it so softly, the intensity in his eyes making Rey's heart warm. “I’ve never had anyone in my life to do nice things for. Let me.”

"Fine," She grumbled. How could she say no to him when he looked at her like that? And, she knew all about not having people to care about and get their care in return. 

Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll take you to your apartment on the way so you can change. Go get dressed, because,  _ unfortunately for me _ , you can't go out in public wearing just my shirt.”

Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

“Can you blame me for wanting to appreciate beauty?”

Rey’s face flushed. She felt Ben’s eyes on her behind as she went back to his room to find and put on her discarded clothes from the night before. 

Ben was going to be the death of her, but at least she’d die happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY ALL TY FOR READING
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Give me a follow on  twitter  and  tumblr  for some quality reylo, Adam thirst, and general nonsense
> 
> <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please give me a follow on tumblr and twitter if you'd like! I post art and a lot of NSFW reylo stuff
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Ily all! <3 <3


End file.
